


Rules Of The Jungle

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, F/M, Fucked Up, Funny, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sad, Violence, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever Far cry 3 story, omg have mercy guys please X_X it was hard actually publishing this because i'm scared this story will be shit. I LOVE Far cry 3 and i'm hoping to sweet jesas this will turn out good. kudos and comments would be great so i'll know how i'm doing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Of The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like the first chapter please try and not see the main character as a bitch XD i mean...maybe a bit is fine cuz who are we kidding XD

You know those moments in life where you look back at your decision and just wish…like really fucking wish you would have done something differently? Where you curse yourself for being a stupid fuck! Pfft don’t pretend shit, I know you…I mean I don’t really know you but in a way I do. Because it doesn’t matter how much you want to deny shit, we both know it’s true in the end. Wanna lie to me? Fine lie…you bitch, think I give a fuck? Nope. Because in the end….the only idiot you’re lying to is yourself the only idiot you’re trying to convince is yourself. Idiot.

 

To say that I had lived a great life is to say that white dog shit taste the same as white chocolate, of course I’ve never tasted shit so who am I to judge you know? But to be honest here, I didn’t have the best childhood and I don’t feel like this should be one of those moments where I go back and tell you a sob story, it is what it is.

 

I grew up in Sweden in the northern parts then moved down south (heh). I spent most of my time either in front of a computer or with my best friend Carolina, she was like a sister to me and we had been friends since I first learned how to throw a punch. So yeah…I was a bit of a violent kid when I needed to, or when I felt like it. I wasn’t a bully though matter of fact I often stood up for others cause the whole injustice thing kinda pissed me the fuck off, still does.

 

So when I finally graduated I was happy as fuck! I mean no more school! No more homework…my school was shitty okay? Just drop it. But at any rate, I was hell a happy and the fact that for once my parents actually gave a crap about me just made it so much sweeter. The day I graduated they handed me an envelope, I thought it was kinda thin to hold money unless my mom was gonna be a bicth and hand me like a dollar. You wouldn’t believe it though! It wasn’t fucking money…it was tickets! Of course you being the little smart ass you are probably thinks “big woop tickets who gives a livid fuck?”

 

Well I did…you dick. This wasn’t some boring train tickets or some shit like that, these we’re REAL tickets. They where kind of cheap so there was that but to be honest I didn’t care, some island near Thailand where you could go snorkelling and skydive and exotic hotels and five start restaurants.

 

 There were four tickets inside the envelope and I was confused until Carolina ran out from nowhere and hugged me, okay so I was still confused. THAT was until she started jumping up and down yelling about going to Rook Islands and how we were gonna have the time of our fucking lives! Well then again she wasn’t completely wrong.

 

So it was me, oh yeah I haven’t even introduced myself, my name is Sanna, it’s a nickname don’t ask. So it was me, Carolina, her boyfriend Zachery and Isabell my friend from kick boxing practise. We all pitched in with some extra money for hotel and so on, I didn’t pitch in with as much money as the others seeing as I was the one who handed out the tickets but the others didn’t seem to mind.

 

 So we were off, vacation on a tropical Island with great hotels and even better restaurants, nightclubs who were open all night long and security tight as a glove! It was gonna be awesome, in fact the Island wasn’t even that big so it wouldn’t be too crowded which was good for me, since I had lost three family members I had apparently conjured up all kind of mental fuck ups meaning their deaths had taken a toll on me. I needed this…I was happy.

 

So we first stopped in Thailand to switch planes to Papua New Guinea and then went straight for the Island itself, but because the Island had been so “ _small”_ we didn’t fly in a big airplane like we did before, in fact we didn’t fly at all. We went by boat, now don’t take me wrong the boat or rather _ship_ was huge but…it was also disgusting, it was covered in rust and smelled like piss and god knows what else.

 

Now I tried not to think about it too much, I mean we weren’t the only ones there, there was a nice mid aged couple who was apparently celebrating their second honeymoon and then there was two families with at least seven kids both families counted together and an older couple who was celebrating their grandson’s arrival.

 

Counting those and at the very least over twenty more people I wasn’t too worried had done some research on the Island and it looked really beautiful the only downside was the large amount of wild animals (dangerous ones) and something about pirates been seen passing by a few times, but then again they did say that the security was tight so I didn’t feel as anxious as I thought I would be.

 

That was until we arrived at the Island itself, Zachery had clutched on to Carolina who grabbed on to my arm and looked at me…I knew she did and I should have just looked back and smiled, told her that it was okay and that there was just some kind of mistake. But I didn’t I looked probably just as horrified as she did and I knew it scared her, I was the older and taller, I was the one who always looked out for her and now…well I wasn’t much of a role model when I  looked like I had just pissed myself now was i?

 

Isabella looked over my shoulder and then poked me in the side with one of her spiny witch fingers….okay so I didn’t like her that much sue me.

 

“Ow what?!” I asked already annoyed.

 

“okay so…last time I checked, Tropical Islands don’t have shirtless men with guns walking around it, unless the Island is being attacked right now….something is like shittasticly wrong” she eyed me closely before rolling her eyes and jamming her whole elbow in to my ribs.

 

“Bitch I will hurt you” I warned only half joking.

 

“Go talk to them! You dingus!” she pushed me forwards hard enough for me to stumble forwards and Carolina to lose the grip she had on my arm.

 

“Oh for the love of god! What the hell am I suppose to say?!” I turned back to Isa glaring at her, she only winked at me and pointed at some fat Hispanic guy who was sweating more than a pig in a slaughterhouse. He was holding some kind of list and everytime someone passed him he’d write something down.

 

“Why me? I don’t know what’s going-“

 

“Oh my gosh! Sanna seriously it’s hot as fuck out here and I don’t have my lotion on, imma burn mkay? So get your sweet ass over to that fatty and TALK. TO. HIM!” she motioned towards the guy and raised an eyebrow towards me.

 

“Look you’re the only one of us who even remotely looks Hispanic okay? And you do talk a bit of Spanish so you know….omg just fuck it” she stated and pushed passed me, I turned around watching as she approached the guy and crossed my arms over my chest.

 

“This should be fun” I mumbled and couldn’t hide a smirk.

 

“Hola? Um Hello- yeah hi um me and my friend were wondering why there’s like bunch of weirdos with guns around here like… are they gonna escort us to our hotel?” Isa stood in front of the man with her hands on her hips and a look of complete annoyance on her face. The man on the other hand was busy eyeing her tits to even notice what she said, finally she cleared her throat and he looked up at her just as annoyed as she was.

 

“Name?” he asked his accent very thick.

 

“Isabella Bergstrom, why are you gonna esc-“ the guy suddenly snapped his fingers at one of the “guards” and the guy ran up and pointed the gun at her head. Everything went from funny to dead serious in a matter of seconds.

 

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Zachery yelled and ran up to the guy only to get the butt of the gun slammed right between his eyes. His body fell to the sand and he didn’t move.

 

“ZACHERY!” Carolina cried out and was about to run to him when out of reflex I grabbed on to her arm and pulled her behind me. She didn’t struggle but instead leaned her head against my shoulder blade and I could feel how her tears were wetting my tank top.

 

“You, hey loca!” the man whistled at me “ya you, com’ere” he pointed at the spot in front of him with a sickening smile, his teeth were yellow and his gum looked rotten.

 

“Um…this is just some kind of mistake right? I mean if we offended you I apologize” I felt how my heart sunk when he and the rest of the “guards” looked at each other then broke out laughing. I knew we were fucked but I didn’t want to say it hell I didn’t even want to think it. I shook my head and walked forward towards the man, I could feel how Carolina walked after me as she grabbed on to my top and gently yanked it backwards as if to tell me to just walk back on the ship and go home, and fuck if I didn’t want to.

 

“Alright you seem to be the smart one here so lemme cut you a deal, yes?” I shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms over my chest once again, best not to rile them up just play it cool for now.

 

“was your name?” he asked.

 

“what?”

 

“ **was your name loca! Your name!”**

 

“oh what’s- ah um…Sanna, just Sanna” I stammarede.

 

”An last name?”

 

”It’s just Sanna” i answered annoyed. 

 

”And last name?!” he yelled slamming his pen against the list.

 

“HOW MANY OTHER MOTHERFUCKERS HERE ARE GONNA BE NAMED SANNA EH?!” I yelled back seeing as the stupid asshole didn’t quite get it.

 

Well first rule in the jungle, never yell at someone who point a gun at you. The butt of the rifle hit the back of my head and everything went black.

 

**_Oh for fuck sake_**.

 


End file.
